The Moon Vixen
by Tatsu No Kami
Summary: Challenge. Mettalia's last gambit ended with it and the Sailors souls derailed into a new universe. Now, follow the path of Naruko, aka 'Usagi', kunoichi of the Leaf in her... intriguing path...


_**The Moon Vixen / The Silver Fox**_

_The Distant Past, thousands of years ago:_

As Serenity lay dying, utterly drained after sealing the Negaverse and sending the souls of the Senshi ahead in time, Metallia tried one last gamble to win, or at least, get some revenge: sacrificing Beryl's life and her physical body, she tore open the dimensional barrier in an attempt to completely destroy the senshis' souls. Unfortunately, the tear was completely uncontrollable and ended up sucking them all away, into a different universe...

_Eight Years Ago:_

During the Kyuubi No Yoko attack, Minato Namikase, the Yondaime Hokage made one final, desperate gamble: he used a forbidden jutsu to summon the Shinigami, offering his soul to seal the rampaging demon into his newborn _daughter_, Naruko, right after loosing his wife Kushina Tsukino from the destroyed Whirlpool country. In spite of his dying wish for her to be seen as a heroine for keeping the demon contained, many hate her, thinking she is the fox. Fearing the worst, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former Sandaime and personal friend of the family, returned to the job and took a harsh stance in protecting her, putting her under the direct protection of the Tokubetsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi (who, in spite of vehemently denying, came to care for her like an younger sister), avoiding the worst of the beatings and general violence attempts, but not all. She has a few friends, whom can see her for HER, but the village's view of her is in general bad.

_Now: _

Naruko begins her journey as a Konoha kunoichi, as she is determinate to prove herself to the village. What trials are in store for her. What friends and enemies wait out there?

- : **Info** : -

Who's who:

**Naruko Tsukino**, aka 'Usagi' or 'meatball head' for her friends, due to her hairstyle. Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko. On her 4th birthday, a severe beating hurt her bad enough to meet the fox. Ever since, they have been meeting each other (Kyuubi doesn't show (_much_), but after a while, he came to consider her his kit (Madara sent nins disguised as Leaf to capture the fox's pregnant mate, and she perished in the battle. Berserk with rage, the Kyuubi came towards Konoha, further confused and angered by Madara's Sharingan control). Preparing her to face Madara, he gave her a new Kekkei genkai, the Kukongan, which would enable her to stand up to the Sharingan's powers (Her moon heritage may or may not affect it.)). Of course, he's often one sarcastic bastard, but he DOES care. And woe betide whoever fool that hurts her bad enough to allow him control...). Being raised by the Snake Charmer (with occasional help from a few others) made her a LOT more worldly and battle-ready, but she is mostly and amenable, genky kid who is willing to try and see the best in people, in spite of the anger leveled towards her. She is a bit more difficult to truly befriend, but those who do will find a staunch, loyal friend for life. [Suggestion 1: Sailor phase/Tails available safely: 2 tails – R, 4 tails – S/SS, 6 tails – eternal, 9 tails – Neo-queen Serenity. Trying to tap more tails than safe will induce a berserk episode.] [Suggestion 2: Sailor Moon can have a 2nd form, for when she taps Kyuubi's chakra: in that for she would have fox features (like a fox version of Inu Yasha: fox ears, slit eyes, fangs, claws and tails), though 'purified' by her heritage, making her pelt look silvery white. A berserk mode would mark the pelt w/ red.]

・ **Anko Mitarashi**. Special Jounin of the Leaf, received an A class long term assignment in caring for the daughter of the Yondaime, being one of the few to truly know her identity. Raising her soothed some of her anger at her own situation w/ Orochimaru, as she came to love the 'gaki', as she say, very much, beginning to train her in the shinobi arts very soon to protect her. Knows about her talks w/ Kyuubi and how he helps her (is a bit undecided if it is truly concern or self-preservation). Also, as a sign of... ' good faith', Kyuubi showed her how to block the worst of the Cursed Seal effects (she's not immune, but Orochi-teme will have to sweat to make it work).

・ **Sasuke Uchiha (Endymion)**. Alongside her twin sister Rey (Mars) are the only survivors of the Uchiha massacre. Although hates the crime his older brother committed and is determined to bring him to justice, his talks with his sister having soothed some of the fires, making him not so much the 'brooding teme', though he has his times... In spite of being an Uchiha, also has a VERY strong earth affinity, a sign of his powers as Endymion.

・ **Rey Uchiha (Mars).** Returned to Konoha from her training as a miko in the Fire Temple (may have crossed paths with Asuma Sarutobi there) after the massacre and began training as kunoichi to help bring Itachi to justice. Is a very good swordswoman for her age, having been gifted a blade from the Tengu summon Boss. Her skills also allowed her to calm down her brother's hatred, as she felt as if Itachi was possessed. Has a pair of Crow summons (Phobos & Deimos) who always follow her as familiars. Sasuke has doubts, but is willing to give her opinions a try. (Have her usually wear a black mesh/silk jacket with frayed sleeves, which turn into crow wings w/ chakra (if you ever saw Karasu Tengu Kabuto, you WILL know what I'm talking about....))

・ **Haku Misuno (Mercury)**. Last survivor of her family during the bloodline wars in Water, when her mother, an healer, was killed by her husband when found to be a bloodline carrier. In trying to kill Haku, her bloodline, the Hyouton, boosted even further by her powers as Mercury killed everybody around, allowing her to scape. Currently working for the missing nin Zabuza Momochi. Very good with a bo staff and kunai, is deadly with senbon.

・ **Minako Yamanaka (Venus)**. An orphan of the last Shinobi War, is a cousin of Ino Yamanaka, has been raised by her uncles in Konoha and see her cousin as all but her sister. Has been allowed to learn some of the mind jutsus of the clan, but has a 'minor' bloodline, the Hiken (Fist of Light), which allows her to manipulate light (A side effect of her senshi powers. It allows her things like powering up a laser bean, cloak herself in a chameleon-like cover (Predator), enhance or diminish ambient light to create minor illusions). Has an interesting… 'affinity' for chain weapons ('Love Me Chain'?) and whips.

・ **Makoto Sukihara (later, Senju) (Jupiter)**. A lost cousin from Hashirama's branch family (her parents have been ambushed and the whole family supposed dead.), was raised as a kunoichi in Lightning. Will become a nuke-nin when, in spite of having a strong lightning affinity, begin showing signs of developing a full Mokuton (actually her senshi powers awakening). Along with her will bring her best friend and proclaimed 'little sister', Hotaru Nii, the Jinchuriki of the 2 tails, Nibi.

・ **Hotaru Nii (Saturn)**. Last of her family, have a rare kekkei genkai, the Enkotsugan (Harmony Eye), which allows her to fully tap into the Nibi's life and death powers (in part it is because of her position as the Silence Messiah). Cares deeply for her 'Big sister' Makoto and will follow her lead wherever it goes. Nibi has come to care for her as her own kit and is fiercely protective of her, having a mild respect of Makoto for sensing the truth of her feelings about her host. [OBS: will not be as frail as in the cannon, being raised as a shinobi, though physically will not be so good (much like Gaara, had been taught to rely almost completely on the Bijuu's chakra).] She's very good with a staff and deadly with a naginata, having learned to focus Nibi's chakra through it.

・ **Haruka Yami (Uranus)**. Ex Iwa nin (ANBU class) and very skilled swords woman, now works as a freelance bounty hunter, roaming the lands along her lover, Michiru. Has an incredibly strong hearth and wind affinity (part of her senshi heritage).

・ **Michiru Umiko (Neptune)**. Ex Mist nin (high jounin), twin sister of Hoshigaki Kisame, now works as bounty hunter alongside her lover, Haruka. Usually posses as a musician. Secretly is the Jinchuriki of Samehada, the mate of the 3 tail shark Sambi. A combination of her senshi powers and Samehada's allows her some water-related abilities (like breathing underwater). Has a pact with her bijuu, both working together for the survival of each other.

・ **Itachi Uchiha**. Ex Konoha nin. Killed his clan under orders of the council with help from Madara. Apparently has become a host to a Yoma, and even though acts like, sometimes some ticks and responses suggest that the original soul of Itachi may still be alive inside the body, though imprisoned.

・ **Orochimaru**. Ex Konoha nin and the Snake Sannin. Currently a bound host to a yoma. Believed to be achieving immortality. May or may not actually be a rogue to Metallia's brood.

・ **Madara Uchiha**. Ex Konoha nin. Believes himself in control of Akatsuki to bind the Bijuus back together into the Jiuubi, but it's actually Metallia's new host, being controlled to get enough power to her so she can recreate a new body for herself and control the world.

**The Bijuu**: the split parts of the fabled Jiuubi (10 tail), they have evolved into self-aware entities on their own. Proud to the point of arrogance sometimes, nevertheless they can show care, respect and compassion (as much as a Demon Lord can, anyway…) for an individual who have earned it in** their **eyes.

**Senshi Nin Uniforms**: Black knee-length bike stile shorts, whitish-gray mesh leotard, Chinese style open white vest w/ respective colors highlight (Similar in sight to Ruruni Kenshin Misato's ninja uniform). Knee length low soled boots in color w/ protective grieves. Elbow length open-fingered gloves w/ mesh/metal protection. A Hitai-ate in dull grayish silver with 2 golden Moons facing away from each other (crescent, fading) with the planetary symbol within (in Moon's case it will be her moon crest in gold while the others will be in silver/platinum).

**Metallia & the Yoma**: Metallia is a chaos bound demon. Now she seeks the Bijuus' powers to recreate the Jiuubi and take its powers for her own, achieving a new physical body and turning even more powerful. Her servants, the youma, bind themselves to people creating servants similar to a jinchuuriki. As they are sensitive to spiritual power, as chakra is made of BOTH physical (ki) and spiritual (rei) components in equal balance, it can affect them after a fashion (they are more resistant to a jutsu than one would expect). Also, they can be affected by the use of seals.

- What of Chaos and the Galactic Cauldron at Zero Star Sagittarius? That would be for you to answer.

- How the girls and boys of the Konoha Rookies relate to her? Similar to cannon? Different? In what way?

3


End file.
